kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Yutaka Kobayashi
is a Japanese actor who played Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron in Kamen Rider Gaim, as well as his doppelganger Shapool in Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Baron.http://www.orendsrange.com/2013/07/kamen-rider-gaim-new-riders-staff-more.html He was born on the same day as the broadcast of episode 20 of Kamen Rider Black RX which, in a humorous coincidence, featured a monster who favored the banana, Baron's primary fruit motif. Since 2010, Kobayashi has been a member of the music group BOYS AND MEN. Amazons and Build-star Eiji Akaso was also a member but left shortly after. After Kamen Rider Gaim, Kobayashi has moved on and landed in a several roles such as, Aichi Policemax, where he plays a policeman, and Why Can't Seiya Todoin, 16-Year-Old, Get a Girlfriend? with Kamen Rider Taisen star Itsuji Itao. He celebrated his 25th birthday while filming for Gaim's twenty-ninth episode. http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/gaimu/story/1203668_2163.html In February of 2018, Kobayashi was one of several Japanese torch bearer representatives for the Pyeongchang 2018 Olympic Winter Games opening ceremony. Biography After he finished high school, Kobayashi had intent in becoming a pastry chef and entered confectionary school. At that time, his friend entered him into the Junon Super Boy Contest, and debuted into the entertainment industry in 2009. By 2010, he auditioned and became a member of Boys and Men, and released his first solo album by 2012. In late-2010, Kobayashi auditioned for Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red and won the role, however due to schedule clashes, he was forced to give it up to Ryota Ozawa. He returned to Tokusatsu in 2013, landing the role as Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron. Kobayashi was later announced to be the one of the people lighting the torch at the 2018 Winter Olympics. http://www.jefusion.com/2018/01/kamen-rider-baron-is-torch-bearer-for.html Filmography Film *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' (2013) - Kaito Kumon *''Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai'' (2014) - Kaito Kumon *''Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!'' (2014) - Kaito Kumon *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle'' (2014) - Kaito Kumon TV *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' (2013-2014) - Kaito Kumon **''Ressha Sentai ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim Spring Vacation Combining Special'' (2014) - Kaito Kumon *''Kamen Rider Zi-O'' (2018) - Kaito Kumon **Episode 11: Zi-O On Parade 2018 **Episode 12: This is My × My Stage 2013 V-Cinema *''Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Baron'' (2015) - Kaito Kumon, Shapool *''Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Knuckle'' (2015) - Kaito Kumon Net Movie *''Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls!'' (Gaim Chapter; 2016) - Lord Baron *''Kamen Sentai Gorider'' (2017) - Kaito Kumon Stage *''Kamen Rider Gaim: Final Stage'' (2014) - Kaito Kumon Interview In recent interview in Hyper Hobby magazine, Kobayashi revealed that he loved the Kamen Rider Series, which is why he wanted to take this role to become one. He also wanted to pick up this role to open up a path in his acting career as some of the hottest actors were once Kamen Riders. Kobayashi even went for a motorcycle license for this role. He also said that he used to watch Kamen Rider Ryuki as a kid and was happy that Kamen Rider Gaim would feature multiple Riders like Ryuki. He mentions that he is the complete opposite of his character in Kamen Rider Gaim and he's been working with Baron's suit actor, Eitoku about the character. In the same interview, he revealed his dislike for bananas and why he stopped eating it. It started after he participated in a marathon and he only ate bananas that day. At the end of the day, he felt sick and blamed it on bananas. After accepting the role for Kaito Kumon, he realized he should overcome his dislike for bananas. Kobayashi also revealed that he auditioned and had been casted in the role of from but turned it down for another project. The role was later given to Ryota Ozawa, who he admitted that they look alike.http://henshinjustice.com/2013/10/27/kamen-rider-baron-the-banana-who-split-on-gokaiger/ Besides acting, Kobayashi also has a specialty in baking. He can be seen in the official Kamen Rider Gaim website's net spin-off called Yuta Cafe, a spin-off series that involves the usage of fruits to bake pasteries. He also invited several cast of Kamen Rider Gaim to eat his pasteries he baked while talking about their role and involvement in the series. http://http://wiki.tvnihon.com/wiki/Yuta_Cafe/ This is also demonstrated on-screen as Kaito in Kamen Rider Gaim Hyper Battle DVD: Fresh Orange Arms is Born! and as Shapool in Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Baron. External Links *Yutaka Kobayashi at Wikipedia (Japan) Category:Actors Category:Singers